Adeleine
Adeleine (Japanese: アドレーヌ Adorēnu) is a human painter who lives on planet Pop Star. A young artist, Adeleine is a recurring character and friend of Kirby's who is often fought by him as a boss. In Kirby's Dream Land 3 she was known as Ado. Physical Appearance Adeleine appears to be a child, who has short black hair parted around her forehead and mostly hidden beneath a red beret. She has dark grey, almost, black, eyes and rosy cheeks not unlike Kirby. Adeleine wears a smock with a white collar and, depending on the game, either one or two yellow buttons; her smock is shown to be a teal colour in official artwork, though is depicted as a light green in-game. She also wears a short grey skirt, navy blue knee-high socks, and brown shoes with yellow laces. When she is possessed by Dark Matter in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Adeleine is depicted with peach-coloured eyes with thin black pupils. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Ado's beret does not hide as much of her hair as it does in Kirby 64. In this game, her black hair is as short as it is in her later appearances, though it is swept to reach just above her right eye. Because of more androgynous appearance in this game it was initially thought by fans that "Adeleine" and "Ado" were two separate individuals, with the latter being a bishōnen male. In the multiplayer Sub-Games of Kirby 64, the player can choose to play as one of four different palette swaps for Adeleine. In addition to her normal appearance, the player can also choose to have her wear a purple smock and pink beret, a light-orange smock and brown beret, or a light-blue smock and light-yellow beret. Not counting characters from other series who have made cameos, Adeleine is the only known human to exist within the Kirby series. Despite this fact, she is only about 10 inches tall (this is compared to Kirby's height, as he is canonically 8 inches tall.) Appearances Kirby: Onslaught Adeleine is a playable character in Kirby: Onslaught. She is found by Kirby, Ribbon, and Waddle Dee fighting Demons in King Dedede's castle. She joins them on their adventure and aids in defeating Dark Matter. Kirby: Dark Fury In Kirby: Dark Fury Adeleine is once again a playable character. She runs Kirby down while running from her favorite painting spot after finding a familiar insignia. She joins Kirby again to fight Dark Matter. It is rumored that her homeworld will be a world in the game. Kirby: Dream Land's Hope In Kirby: Dream Land's Hope, Adeleine is a playable character after defeating her in her possessed form. After she is saved and tuned back to her normal self, she joins Kirby with her magic painting abilities. When enlisting helpers, she paints her own after defeating them. Star Team Heroes She's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Jake's Super Smash Bros. Adeleine appears as a playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros. Similar to her boss fight in Kirby 64 and her playable Dream Friends appearance in Kirby: Star Allies, Adeleine's moveset revolves around summoning various Kirby enemies by painting them. Gallery ) PossessedAdeleine KDLH.png|Possessed Adeleine from Kirby: Dream Land's Hope. (by ) kirby_64___adeleine_low_poly_model_by_coolaseiz-d7i2gvj.png|Render by DeviantArt user CoolAsEiz. random_adeleine_by_carol_aredesu-d8e9ij7.png|Render by DeviantArt user Carol-aredesu. AdelineArt.png|Adeleine in Kirby: Nova Zoo }} }} Category:Kirby Characters Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo Characters Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap